An Angel and his Vampire
by Mougumougu
Summary: Harry, Draco. Brunette, Blonde. Gryffindor, Slytherin. Angel, Vampire... WHAT? Take a peek into the life of one Harry Potter as he copes with being an angel and having a vampire as a mate. SLASH HPDM Angel!Harry Vampire!Draco
1. Birth of the Wings

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the characters that I am using. JKR OWNS ALL OF THESE CHARACTERS *sigh*.

Summary: Harry, Draco. Brunette, Blonde. Gryffindor, Slytherin. Angel, Vampire... WHAT!? Take a peek into the life of one Harry Potter as he copes with being an angel and having a vampire as a mate.

Author's Note: This story is an AU of the 6th book. This will also contain creatures such as Angel!Harry and Vampire!Draco. Do forgive me if I have any grammatical errors in this story since this is my first fanfiction and I don't know any beta.

CHAPTER 1: BIRTH OF THE WINGS

"Why is it so BLOODY FREEZING IN HERE?!"

He didn't know what's happening with him. For the love of Merlin, he could not find a logical conclusion as to why he was freezing and sweating at the same time... during one afternoon of summer vacation. He then felt something ripping from his back, but he did not care. All he wanted to do was to scream, but he cannot. He's afraid Uncle Vernon would deprive him of food because his freakish scream interrupted their normal household.

He felt the pain on his back subside. "Hedwig," his voice rasped in pain, "go to Hogwarts... call someone, _anyone_, something is wrong with me..." he closed his eyes in pain, his breathing became shallow, and he started shivering.

All he got in reply was a hasty hoot from Hedwig as she flew to Hogwarts.

He abruptly opened his eyes. The pain was back, but unlike any other pain he felt. He started writhing on the bed, all the while clutching desperately on the sheets. It felt like he was giving birth through his back, something was coming out, something was painfully coming out. He cannot take it anymore; he screamed his lungs out before his consciousness left him.

******

"Ah, such a hot afternoon, it is a good thing I have my hot tea here," **A/N: He is Dumbledore, and that explains it.**

All of a sudden, Fawkes screamed, well like how a Phoenix would scream. In the blink of an eye, Dumbledore found his table being destroyed by a snowy white owl, Hedwig. Dumbledore merely raised his eyebrows in response to this.

"I take it that something has happened to our dear Harry?" Hedwig then hooted, no wait, screeched to the point of Dumbledore running towards the fireplace and calling for Severus. The two talked through the fire.

"Severus, it seems that young Mr. Potter is in a terrible situation right now. Can you get him from his house and apparate young Harry to Grimmauld place?"

Severus was about to open his flaming mouth, but Albus beat him to it.

"You don't know how thankful I am for your graceful acceptance of the task. Well, good afternoon then," Dumbledore said without even pausing to hear out the attempted response of Severus. He watched silently as the green fire died right in front of him.

"Ah, it's so good to be old," Dumbledore, with twinkling eyes and a smile, turned to Hedwig and said,

"Would you like a lemon drop?"

All Dumbledore got was a sore nose from Hedwig biting it. He watched Hedwig fly through the windows as if being chased by a centaur.

******

It would be an understatement to say that Severus Snape was pissed off. When a person is pissed off, he's just pissed off. He won't even think of strangling the neck of an old man wearing half-moon spectacles, or burn all of said old man's lemon drops in front of the old man while he is cackling like Bellatrix Lestrange. Oh no, a person who is pissed off would not do that. It is, therefore, safe to conclude that Severus Snape is beyond pissed off.

Why he is exactly beyond pissed off, one can only wonder. It has been two weeks since the Dark Lord announced that they have to lay low for some time in fear of getting discovered and their plans being soiled. It has been two weeks since his Dark Mark burned. Severus has had two weeks of having complete sleep, two weeks of spending his lovely time in the cold dungeons, two weeks of enjoying his bubble bath for hours, and now, the two weeks were coming to a stop. There he was, enjoying his bubble bath, when the fireplace suddenly flared to life and he could hear the booming voice of Albus Dumbledore.

Because of his respect to the old man, Severus rushed to the fireplace. It was a good thing that the only thing that can be seen through the green fire is the face of an individual, otherwise Albus would never let Severus forget this moment: Potion Master extraordinaire, master of sneers, master of billowing robes, master of fear, master of detentions, is covered in nothing but a pink towel and wearing pink fluffy slippers. Oh yes, Albus would never let Severus live for this moment.

I'm afraid that we are missing the point as to why Severus is beyond pissed off. Now, it would be nice if his two week break is broken by a simple task such as... brewing potions for Poppy, or shopping in Hogsmeade for potion ingredients. But nooooo, Severus had to get Harry bloody sodding Potter's ass out of the house of his, no doubt, fans. The imbecile must be getting sick of all the attention he is getting from his muggle relatives.

Severus finally stopped from all his seething and walking when he saw the Dursely household. _Stage 1: Get to the brat's house... complete._ Severus said with a thought as he walked up to the front door and knocked on the door.

As soon as he knocked, he could hear loud footsteps heading towards the door. _Merlin's beard, do they have an elephant in there?_ As soon as the door was opened, Dudley Dursley came into view. _Not an elephant, but a whale. _

"Good afternoon, I came here to get Mister Potter,"

As soon as Harry's surname was mentioned, the demeanour of the whale turned from confident to stuttering nerves.

"H-he's u-up-s-stairs."

Severus, with all of his billowing robes, went upstairs to get Potter out of this house.

He expected to see Harry wearing some tourist outfit while his Aunt fed him some grapes, but he did not expect what he saw the moment he opened Potter's door.

Bloody. Potter. Literally.

Author's Note: Well, that's the first chapter. Expect that I would cut down on the humour. This story is meant to be angsty. However, because of my good mood, I can't seem to write an angsty first chapter.

Constructive criticism is always welcome! I don't know about flames though... Anyways, read and review!


	2. Birth of the Fangs

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Author's Note: Here's the second chapter. This time it would be from the side of Draco. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: BIRTH OF THE FANGS

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Only a few seconds left.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

As soon as the clock struck midnight, Draco turned sixteen. As soon as the clock struck midnight, he expected that pain would come and visit him. However, as soon as the clock struck midnight, he felt pain unlike any other.

Sadly, he could not twist or turn to alleviate the pain. You see, he was chained to his bed. Lucius Malfoy himself chained Draco to the same bed the Malfoy heir enjoyed every night.

"_What is it like?"_

_Lucius Malfoy answered without looking up from the papers he was signing, "Please be more specific."_

"_What does transforming feel like?"_

_Lucius Malfoy stopped signing his papers and looked straight to his son, "If you are asking me that, should you not, instead, go to our library?"_

"_But—"_

_Lucius Malfoy returned to his papers and quill, "I still have more things to do, my son."_

_All Lucius heard was the gentle clicking of the door._

Two of Draco's front teeth turned into fangs. His mercurial eyes turned to stormy gray. Tears started running down his cheeks. He could not scream nor faint to make the pain disappear. _As the Malfoy heir, you should be able to get through the pain_. That is what his father said as he chained Draco to the bed. His father left shortly after he was chained on the bed.

He then felt power surging through his veins. Before Draco knew it, he was able to break free from the metal chains that bound him to his bed. He stood up and went straight to his mirror.

His platinum blonde hair reached his shoulders. His eyes were gray with some flecks of silver here and there. Elegant fangs graced his mouth. Not too long, not too short. He became taller, his body gaining more at the right places. Despite that, his pale skin seemed to turn into porcelain. He looked down on his hands, and he clasped them tightly. He can feel the power. He smiled.

"_Leave. Severus, Lucius, Draco, you will stay."_

_When the last of the dismissed left, Voldemort beckoned Draco to come closer._

_Draco bowed his head while he approached the Dark Lord. Once in front of him, he knelt down._

"_I am looking forward to your sixteenth birthday. It is next month, yes? As soon as you become one with the dark, I expect you to pledge allegiance to me. You will be useful among the ranks; you will gain many things from serving me. Well then, what do you say, young Draco?" the Dark Lord finished his mini speech with a graceful twist of his wrist._

"_I am more than pleased to serve you, my Lord."_

"_Excellent. You may now leave."_

_All Draco heard before he was whisked away by the portkey was the Dark Lord talking to his father and godfather._

Suddenly, Draco felt thirsty. He knows the only thing that can quench his thirst: blood. He was about to leave his room when he saw something shiny from his bed. He turned around and approached his bed. There it is, right on the bed side table, a goblet full of blood. He rushed to it and drank it. He did not like the taste at all. It was like eating metal: rusty, coppery, lots of "–y". He hopes he could find the perfect blood to feed on.

"_Mother, where can I find the perfect blood for my tongue?"_

"_The perfect blood can only be found in the veins of your mate."_

"_I thought—"_

"_Perhaps it is now the right time to go to the library and search the answers to your questions. Am I right, Draco?"_

"_Yes, Mother."_

_He was disappointed that his mother would not give him the answers. He knows they know that there are no books in their library discussing about vampires._

As the full moon came into view and poured light onto the Malfoy manor, one Draco Malfoy was looking forward to seeing one individual.

His one and only mate.

* * *

Author's Note: There, I cut down the humour. It's the Malfoys, so don't be surprised with the onslaught of darkness in this chapter.

I would like to thank your reviews, your subscriptions, and your favourites. I kept rolling on my bed because I was too thrilled to sleep. Thank you very much!

Right now, I am experimenting with the borders because this website does not allow certain things to be shown in the web.

Anyways, constructive criticism is always welcome! Now, I am even welcoming flames with open arms. There is no sarcasm dripping here. I just thought that I would do my best so the flamers would convert to slash. *Insert evil laugh here*

Mougumougu


	3. Wishing Feathers and Comforting Friends

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of these characters.

Author's Note: I would like to thank all of those who added this to their alerts, and to those who added this story to their favourites. I decided to make the chapters of this story longer. I hope you'll all enjoy it!

* * *

CHAPTER 3: WISHING FEATHERS AND COMFORTING FRIENDS

Severus could only gape like a fish out of water. He was not prepared for the scene that was right infront of him. There were feathers everywhere. One would think that a pillow war, not just a fight, happened in that room. The only person that prevented Severus from deducting house points du ring the summer vacation was Harry Potter.

The boy was lying on the bed. One would think that he was having a sweet dream with his face showing nothing but peace. He had his messy hair all messed up in such a way that it would look like the boy has a dark halo. However, if one would look closely, dried tear marks can be seen on his face, and his eye lids were swollen because of crying.

If one would step back and take his time to look at the bed where Harry Potter lay, he would mistake the colour of the bed sheets as red, and probably comment on how Gryffindor the Potter boy is. However, with Snape being a potions master, he sniffed the bed sheet with his hooked nose. Severus narrowed his eyes at the smell: the smell of blood. Severus then tried to find the source of blood, but he could not find any wound. Due to his concentration, it took a while for him to notice the things that were sporting the back of Potter. _Wings._ When Severus took sight of this, he suddenly became pale.

_I need to hurry._ He thought to himself. He ignored the wet sensation of blood on his skin as he carried Potter bridal style down the stairs. _Albus needs to be informed of this immediately._ He ignored Petunia's shouts of "it's the awful boy!" while she pointed her index finger to Severus. _Does anyone know of Potter's condition?_ He ignored the hiss of Mrs. Figg's cat as he stepped on her tail.

Before Severus knew it, he was in standing in front the front door of Grimmauld Place. Severus, being as graceful as ever, decided to kick open the door.

_He has lost a lot of blood._ He thought to himself. He ignored the wet sensation of sweat on his arms as he carried a heavy Potter to the third floor. _He might have broken a few ribs. _ He ignored Molly Weasley's shouts of "what have you done to Harry?!" while she pointed her index finger to Severus. _I'd better inform Poppy of this as well._ He ignored the hiss of Crookshanks as he stepped on his tail.

Before Severus knew it, he was standing in front of the door leading to Harry and Ron's bedroom. Severus , being as graceful as ever, decided to kick open the door. All that was heard from him as he went inside the room was...

"Déjà vu"

**

By the time Harry regained consciousness, stars were already seen in the sky. He woke up tucked in bed, with his glasses and wand just beside his pillow. As he surveyed his surroundings, he recognized the place immediately: Grimmauld Place.

As he got off the bed, he realized that he felt no pain at all. He walked towards the dusty mirror and looked at himself.

Black hair all messed up—no surprise there, eyes as green as ever, his body still lacking in height and fat, but what gained his attention was not in front of him, it was at the back. He had two wings on his back, one white, one black. He smiled as his wings moved according to his will. He touched them and gasped at the sensation. His wings felt softer than silk, lighter than cotton. It was like touching air itself. As he saw his reflection again, shock became evident in his face. _I can see normally without my glasses!_

"I was surprised as well."

Harry turned to the voice, to find Remus leaning on the doorway. Remus then decided to walk to Harry and hug him and said, "Happy sixteenth birthday, cub".

"Thanks, I mean, wow.... thanks, I mean, bloody hell! I have wings!" as if to emphasize this, Harry's wings flapped.

"Harry!"

Harry would recognize that voice from anywhere. He wriggled out of Remus' hug and ran to his two best friends. He rolled his eyes when he was locked in an embrace... again.

While Hermione hugged him, Ron clapped his back, "That's one wicked pair of wings, mate."

"Thanks, Ron."

Hermione then decided to look at Harry in the eye and said, "Harry, listen, I already found books about angels. I could help you with your questions."

"You should have woken up earlier, mate. You don't know what it feels like to be stuck in a library with—ow!" Harry could barely contain his laughter as he watched Ron touch the bump on his head while Hermione scolded him for having an emotional range of a teaspoon.

Looking around, he noticed that Remus already left the room. Harry's stomach then grumbled. It seems grumbling was the only thing that was needed to stop Hermione's ranting.

"Ron! How could you forget! Harry's last meal was probably breakfast! Come on, Harry. The others are already waiting for us downstairs."

"I was about to remind Harry that dinner's ready, but you had to—ow!" The two guys let Hermione lead the way. When they were sure that Hermione was out of hearing range, Harry whispered to Ron, "Hey, what did you do to 'Mione?"

"I didn't do anything to her," Ron's voice decreased in volume as he whispered "it's her time of the month; I swear, mate, females are scary when it's their time of the month".

It seems that Ron chose the wrong time to say such things because when the two looked straight ahead, they were already in the dining room. Judging by the faces of the different people in the room, Ron whispered loudly. McGonagall was smirking, Snape's lips was curled up in a sneer, Molly looked outraged, and Hermione's eyes were narrowed. Albus then decided to break the awkward silence.

"Happy birthday, Harry."

As Harry was ushered to his seat, he could not help but be distracted by what he thought earlier.

He did not like Ron calling him "mate".

**

"You're drawing again." He said as he sat on the grass.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"You dreamt of him again, didn't you?" He turned to look at his best friend, currently seated beside him on the grass.

"What makes you think it's a _him_, Blaise?" His blonde haired best friend asked him, all the while sketching something on a parchment.

"Well, for one thing, you are drawing a _male_." He pointed to what his best friend was sketching.

"Just because my drawing has short hair, it doesn't mean that it's a male."

Blaise raised his right eye brow and said, "Does Pansy ring any bells?"

"Ugh, don't even mention her name in my presence." Draco shivered.

"Aww, Drakey-poo, don't you like my name rolling off your tongue?" Blaise said in a high voice, while batting his eyelashes.

"Shut up, Blaise. I don't even fancy girls."

"And that, my friend, is the reason why it's a _him._"

"That isn't a reason enough."

"Blokes are blokes for a reason, though."

Comfortable silence settled upon the best friends. All that could be heard was the insistent scribbling of pencil on parchment. Calm pond, blue skies, white clouds, green grass, and an occasional flower petal can be seen floating in the air around the Malfoy gardens. As Blaise watched his surroundings in silence, he understood why this certain spot under the shade of the oldest Willow tree was the favourite place of his best friend. It was simply peaceful. His best friend could escape reality just by sitting under this tree. No snake-face, no house elves, not even a bug could disturb the tranquility the tree offers.

He then stretched his arms and laid down on his back, "So, what do you do about no-nose?"

"Honestly, could you think of a less humorous name for the Dark Lord?"

"You're avoiding the question."

His friend stopped his sketching and sighed deeply, "Father says that I should be honoured to take the Dark Mark."

"Would you take it?"

His friend set the parchment and pencil beside him and laid down beside him.

"I don't know. Would _you_ take it?"

"Yeah, I don't want the bastard harming my mother."

"That's good. You've already decided."

As they watched the light flicker through the leaves of the tree, Draco asked his friend, "Blaise?"

"Yeah?"

"You think Potter would kill the Dark Lord?"

All Draco got in reply was his friend suddenly sitting up and catching something out of thin air.

"What's that?" Draco asked as he looked at the fist that was offered to him.

"It's a wishing feather. Be careful though, it gets easily caught in the wind."

"And, do tell, why would I make a wish? My birthday was last month."

"I don't know. Think of it as my second birthday gift to you. Here," Blaise took Draco's hand, put the feather on it, and closed his hands to a fist. "Just make a wish, then let go of the feather. Some people say that your feather goes to someone else to hear out your wishes. Others say it goes to the object of your wishes."

Blaise saw his friend close his eyes. After a while, Draco let the feather fly out of his hands.

While watching the feather fly away, Blaise asked, "So, what did you wish for?"

"My mate."

**

"Would you look at that."

"Huh?"

Harry saw Remus catch something in mid-air.

"Molly would freak out if she catches us up here in the roof, of Grimmauld Place no less," Harry said as he eyed the closed fist of Remus.

Curiosity killed the cat, they always say. This time, curiosity killed Harry.

"So would you like to tell me what made you grinning like some madman?"

"It's a wishing feather."

A snort. "You believe in that stuff?"

"Here." Remus put the feather into Harry's open palm.

"Someone must have wished for you." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Should I be freaked out by this, or..." he then looked down on the feather," should I feel flattered?"

"I would feel _loved._"

"How could you say that?"

"It smells like flowers. It even smells like a willow tree. It just smells peaceful, if you know what I mean."

Both men looked up at the stars, awfully calmed by the sight.

"I'm sure someone out there, under the same night sky, loves you for who you are, Harry."

With the hand holding the wishing feather resting on his chest, nearest his heart, Harry closed his eyes and smiled.

"I hope so."

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to all the readers again! Criticisms, opinions, comments, praises, and flames will be accepted with open arms.

I have one question for you guys: What would you like to see in the next chapters of this story? I am asking for twists, characters, events, or even random things (e.g. I would like to see Snape slip on some potion).

I have my own twists for this story, but it wouldn't hurt if you guys contribute to the plot.

Mougumougu


	4. Questions and Dreams

Disclaimer: The sole purpobse of this story is to calm down my over-imaginative mind.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm sorry that it took a while for me to update this story. I hope you will all like it.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: QUESTIONS AND DREAMS

"Harry, we need to talk."

Harry closed his Defence against the Dark Arts textbook and looked up to where Hermione was standing.

"About what?"

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "we need to hide your wings! Seriously, Harry, we'll be going back at Hogwarts next week. You should have thought of this days ago."

"Sorry, I was thinking... about things," Harry said as he avoided his best friend's eyes.

Hermione sighed, "I know... let's just... head to the library, okay?" with that, Hermione headed towards the Black library. Harry followed afterwards.

**

As soon as the Golden Trio were seated, Hermione opened a huge book.

"So, what do we do now?" Ron asked as he looked at Hermione.

"First, we need to find out how to hide Harry's wings." As soon as Hermione said that, she got two more books and shoved each one to Ron and Harry, "the two of you would help, of course."

"Summer is about to be finished 'Mione! Sure, you can study all you want, since you love doing it, but I need my rest!" Ron whined as he took the book and flipped pages harshly.

"That's exactly it, Ron! Summer is about to be finished. That means you should be getting used to seeing books again."

"But—"

"No buts, Ronald Weasley! Now get back to your book to _help Harry,_" Hermione hissed the last two words, all the while glaring at Ron.

"Fine, but— ow!"

"I said no buts, Ronald."

"Bloody – hey! I did not even say it!" Ron said while he soothed the growing bump on his head.

"I just felt like hitting your head with a book," Hermione smiled innocently.

Ron just grumbled in response, it seems that he finally learned a lesson at keeping his mouth shut.

**

During the entire bickering of his two best friends, Harry decided to zone them out and concentrate at what he was reading. Unlike the majority of books in Hogwarts, this book, entitled _Magical Creatures of Great Britain,_ would not make you drool on its pages out of boredom. Being a normal teenager (yeah right), the content of the book was not the one that caught his attention. Rather, it was the pictures that adorned the pages that caught his attention.

The book itself could be called an art. As he flipped through the pages, he noticed that the artist paid great attention to the details. Every drawing seemed realistic. After a few turns of pages, he finally found what he was looking for: _Angels._

However, he noticed something different about the page. In an attempt to find answers, he opened and closed the book several times. It seems the action caught the attention of his two best friends.

"Harry, is there something wrong?"

"Yea, mate. You look like the book caught on fire."

"There's something weird about this book."

Hermione, thinking the book was a dangerous object, decided to approach Harry at the other side of the table. Her eyes suddenly widened in surprise.

"You know, Harry, I think I've mistaken that for a book."

Harry suddenly looked up at Hermione, getting curious.

Hermione seemed to understand the unspoken question, "if you take a look closely, you would notice that it's a _journal_, not a book."

Harry then looked down upon the book he was holding, "you're right".

As soon as Harry touched the pages of the "book", he realized that indeed, it is a journal. Just looking at the journal, Harry could notice that there was a slight yellowing of the pages. The cover seems to be made of worn brown leather. As soon as he touched the text of the journal, he felt the dent of the quill. When he proceeded to touch the pictures, he felt the impression of pencil. By the looks of it, it has to be a charcoal pencil. However, he did not smear the pictures as he touched them. _Maybe it's charmed_, he thought to himself as he looked at the drawing of angel.

"That's weird. Why didn't they just buy books about magical creatures, instead of making one?"

"Well," Ron continued as he scratched the back of his head, "pureblood families are proud of their knowledge of the world. You can say that purebloods consider knowledge as another way to showcase their wealth. By making books on their own, the family is able to show to others how much they know about the world, how much they travelled, and other stuff."

"He must be a Black then," Hermione said while looking down at the open book.

"He must really love drawing. Besides that, he's got the talent. Just look at it," Harry said as he looked at the pictures.

"He didn't finish it though." Ron said as he looked at the page about Angels.

"Yea," sitting beside Harry, Hermione only nodded in response.

"There must be a reason why he suddenly left his journal unfinished. Of all the things he could have left unfinished, it's the one we needed."

"From the looks of the drawing, he already saw an angel."

"I don't think that's it," Harry continued, ignoring the bewildered stares of his two best friends, "he put _too much_ detail into the drawing. I think he only followed his mind as to what to draw."

"Do you think there's a name somewhere?" Ron asked.

After a few flips and charms, the three friends found no form of identification on the journal.

"What are we going to do with the journal? It would be a waste if we left it here."

"Harry should keep it."

Harry suddenly looked at Hermione.

"You're the only one who can complete the journal. You could write everything you will discover about yourself. I'm sure the owner would be thrilled, wherever he is."

"Okay," Harry said as he closed the journal.

**

_His hair was darker than night._

**

"This is so frustrating!" Hermione shouted while she covered her head with her hands.

"I know what you mean 'Mione, I understand," Ron symphatized with his best friend. Doing nothing but reading the whole afternoon was definitely frustrating.

"Don't even let me get started with you, Ron" Hermione said in a whisper.

After a while, Hermione removed her hands from her head, and she decided to glare at the books in front of her, "none of these books contain any useful information about angels! It's as if—"

"—angels don't exist," Harry said in a calm tone.

"Everything we have read so far contains nothing but angels having wings..." Ron said with a grimace.

Harry sighed, "I just wish these wings would hide for a while."

Harry was expecting his friends to respond to what he said. After a while, neither of his best friends spoke, and as he turned to look at them, he was surprised. His friends were looking at him as if he had grown another head.

"Uh, is something wrong with me?"

"No, Harry. No," Ron said with wide eyes.

"Then what's wrong with the two of you? You look like you've seen McGonagall in a bikini."

"No! What's Ron trying to say here is that nothing's _wrong_ with you," Hermione waved her hands towards Harry as if to emphasize a point.

"Then—"

"You look normal, Harry. You look like a normal person."

Harry proceeded to touch the tip of his wings, a habit he had grown into when he is confused. Somehow, he could just not reach his wings. Out of his confusion, he turned to look at his wings.

Only to find that they were gone.

"I can't believe it! My wings have disappeared!" Harry stood up and started turning like a cat chasing its tail.

"Blimey, mate, you sure have awesome wings," Ron said, still wide-eyed.

After a while, Hermione finally got over the thrill of a new discovery.

"You must be getting dizzy there, Harry. We should go get some lunch for us to have adequate energy since we will be researching again in this library," Hermione said as she proceeded to close all the books, and stacked them up, forming a neat pile.

As if on cue, Ron woke up from his stupor and looked at Hermione, "we're reading, _again?_ Don't we deserve some break?"

"Lunch _is_ break, Ron." With that said, Hermione left the library.

When the three friends reached the dining room, they found that several other members of the Order were there like McGonagall and Tonks.

Once the three were seated, McGonagall coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Mister Potter, no matter how flattering it may be, I deem it inappropriate for my students to talk about me wearing a _bikini_. Am I right, Mister Potter?"

Harry could only blush like a tomato. He dared to look at the others and found out that most of them were holding back their laughter. Snape, on the other hand, looked like Christmas had come early.

"Yes, Professor."

**

_His eyes were as green as emeralds._

**

"Hey, Remus"

Remus turned around to see Harry approaching him, "hi, Harry. I'm sorry if I can't hold back my laughter awhile ago. I really tried—"

"No, it's okay. I would just like to ask about my parents."

At that, Remus' face turned serious, and he closed the book that he was reading, "you should sit down beside me, then,"

Harry smiled and shook his head, "maybe later, it's just one question anyway,"

"Go on then,"

"Uhmm, were my parents angels as well?"

Remus furrowed his brows in thought, "come to think of it, no. James never mentioned such things to me, and Lily might not even know that angels exist outside books. The truth is, I never believed in angels myself, until you showed up with wings, Harry." Harry looked dejected, as if that was not the answer he was expecting.

"Thanks, Remus. I think I should go back now,"

Before Harry left the room, Remus said, "I'm sure there is someone who can answer your answers, Harry."

"Thanks," and Harry closed the door.

As Harry walked along the corridors of Grimmauld Place by himself, he can't help but think...

_What if I'm not their son?_

**

_He was naked, yet black and white feathers covered his whole body._

**

After a few minutes of wandering, Harry suddenly tripped. As he was recovering, he heard someone waking up from slumber. As Harry looked around, his eyes landed on a portrait, the one and only portrait of Walburga Black.

_Maybe she won't wake up_, Harry thought as he tip-toed away from the portrait. However, even the luck that he used to stop Voldemort killing him did not save Harry this time.

"Blood traitors! You have done nothing but infest this house with your filth! AAAAHHHH!!"

Harry gulped, _might as well go back and cast a silencing charm to that portrait._ Being the Gryffindor that he was, Harry approached the portrait without any hesitation and his hand was currently holding his wand.

As he faced the portrait, Walburga Black's reddened in anger, "How dare you, half-blood, to even raise a wand at me! You will pay for your insolence! You—," whatever Walburga saw in Harry, it only served to aggravate her temper, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! You filthy creature! You have no right to even breathe in this house! How dare my traitor of a son let his blood traitor friends get in this house! You and those traitors are nothing but filth! Filth! GET OUT, NOW!"

Harry could only shake in response to that. He did not know what to say. Everything around him silenced. He suddenly wanted Sirius to be here and defend himself from his mother. He wanted to tell the portrait that Sirius is not a disgrace to wizarding kind. He wanted—

"Potter, is that thick skull of yours of any use _at all_? It seems that your head did not even know how to use a wand."

Harry knew that voice anywhere. Snape. He was about to respond to that insult when the portrait caught his eyes. Walburga was not screaming anymore, but her mouth still moved, no doubt spouting insults about half-bloods and muggleborns.

"Thank you Professor," Harry said this as head was bowed down. The awkward silence was broken by the rumbling of Harry's stomach, "I should go now."

As he passed by Snape, he heard him say, "Potter, it would be useful to know that one reason a person is a half-blood is because of his parents being a pureblood and a muggleborn."

If Harry didn't know any better, he could have sworn that Snape knew about the question he asked Remus.

If Harry didn't know any better, he could have sworn that Snape was comforting him.

**

_He laughed..._

_and it was infuriating._

Draco Malfoy woke up covered in sweat, "I seriously have some mate issues," he said as he went to the bathroom to wash himself up.

"Twinky!"

A house elf popped up out of nowhere, "yes sir, young master, sir," the elf bowed down, its head almost touching the ground.

As Draco was combing his hair, he asked, "Do you know where my mother is?"

"The Mistress is down in the tea room having a snack, young master, sir,"

As Draco was looking himself up on the mirror, he said, "could you go tell my mother that I would like to talk to her?"

"Of course, young master, sir. Twinky shall tell the Mistress your request, young master, sir," the elf then popped away.

After one final look, Draco deemed himself fine-looking, and he went to go talk to his mother.

**

"Good afternoon, Mother." Draco approached Narcissa to kiss her on the cheek.

"Good afternoon as well. Care for some tea, Draco?" Narcissa said as soon as Draco was seated right across her.

"Uh, sure." As if on cue, the teapot moved on its own to pour tea on a teacup. The cup then floated towards Draco.

After some sipping of tea and biting of biscuits, Narcissa put down her tea cup with a *clink* then spoke, "is there something you would like to ask me, my son?"

Draco, cross-legged, put down the teacup as well, "I was just curious, was there an instance when you got angry simply because Father laughed?"

It was fortunate that Narcissa did not continue on drinking her tea, otherwise she might have choked on it, definitely not something a Black should be seen doing.

"Of course not. Is there something that you should be telling me, my dear?"

Draco looked down at his teacup while he said, "well, I just dreamt of my mate. He... he laughed, and I got angry."

"Oh, dear. There must be something between you and your mate. Now tell me, what did you see in your dreams?"

"The usual dreams I kept having every night, his eye colour and hair colour. This time though, there was another thing besides the laughter,"

At this, Narcissa's curiousity only peaked up, "what was it?"

Draco looked up and looked straight at his mother's eyes, "feathers... lots and lots of feathers. His body was even covered in feathers."

Twinky, once again, popped out of nowhere, "I is sorry to disturb young master and mistress, but young master, sir, is being summoned by Master Malfoy in the Malfoy drawing room."

When Twinky popped into the tea room, Draco turned his head to Twinky. In doing so, he noticed neither the frown on his mother's face nor the clenching of her fists.

"Tell Father that I would go there immediately," Draco said.

"Of course, young master, sir, I is going to tell to Master Malfoy," Twinky then decided to pop out of the tea room.

As Draco turned again to look at his mother, he found that her eyes were looking at him thoughtfully, "Mother, is something bothering you?"

Narcissa's eyes seemed to widen as she was brought back to reality, "I'm fine dear, and you should go and meet your father,"

Draco then stood up and kissed his mother once again on the cheek. As he was about to leave the room he asked, "Are you sure nothing's bothering you, Mother?"

Narcissa only smiled and shook her head "no". Sometimes, her son worried about herself too much.

"I'll be going then," and Draco left.

When her son left, a sad smile can be seen on Narcissa's face, "oh Draco, you should learn to worry about yourself more."

**

"You called, Father?"

"Yes, my son. Have a seat." Lucius Malfoy did not even turn to look at his son. He only looked at the Malfoy gardens through the large window.

"The Dark Lord is inquiring about your mate. Do you know who your mate is already?"

"I do not know, Father,"

"I am truly disappointed at you, my son. Once you are a Death Eater, it would be wise not to disappoint the Dark Lord."

Draco only looked down at his feet, "yes, Father."

"However, mate or no mate, the Dark Lord is still awaiting the day that you and your young friends would receive the Dark Mark."

"Yes, Father."

"Tell me, Draco, are you looking forward to serving the Dark Lord?"

"Yes, Father."

"You should look forward to it, my son. When the Dark Lord rules, there will be no blood traitors anymore in high positions. Only we, the purebloods, would remain forever in the favour of the Dark Lord. He would give us wealth and power over those filthy individuals. Think of all that we could gain once the Dark Lord wins. "

"Yes, Father."

"Very well then, you must be hungry now. Let us go and meet your mother in the dining room, shall we?"

"Yes, Father."

Both father and son left the drawing room. As Lucius continued with his praises to the Dark Lord, Draco could not help but feel one thing that he always felt when his father was around.

Fear.

* * *

Author's Note: because of the delay, I decided to make a longer chapter. I did not even know if I could write long chapters, but hey, your reviews helped me out a lot.

Next Chapter: It's September 1! You know what that means? They're all going back to Hogwarts! For those getting sick of just a few characters, you could breathe a sigh of relief now.

Author's Note 2: Everything that you have to say, I will welcome it with open arms! I hope you all enjoyed this!


	5. At Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not gain anything except reviews from writing this story.**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me some time to update… summer school and all. **

**..HPDM..**

CHAPTER 5: AT HOGWARTS

"Come along boys, you do not want to be left behind by the train!" One Molly Weasley screamed as she made breakfast – the muggle way. Despite her loud shouts just to wake up the residents of Grimmauld Place, she could never succeed. Beside her, Hermione helped by preparing buttered toast. After a while of silence, Molly decided that she had enough, "Hermione, dear, could you get those boys out of their beds?"

Hermione wiped her hands with a towel as she said, "of course, Mrs. Weasley." As Hermione got out of the kitchen she could hear Mrs. Weasley muttering to herself, "honestly, that girl should learn to call me Molly. She will be a part of the family, anyway."

Hermione only blushed in response and pretended that she didn't hear any of it.

.**.HPDM..**

Harry could only sigh as he looked up at the dusty ceiling of Grimmauld Place from his bed. His whole stomach was tied up in knots, all kinds of knots... square knot, fisherman's knot, even the infamous bowline... also known as the "knot used in committing suicide".

There were just so many things to be worried about. What will happen from this point forward? Wouldn't people notice the sudden _enhancement_ of his features? Does this mean he would have enough power to defeat Voldemort? Many questions pondered his mind, but he couldn't help but feel that there was something else to be worried about.

The door opened silently, and Hermione's head appeared from the doorway. "Oh, I'm glad you're awake, Harry. You should get ready and pack up your trunk." Hermione opened the door further and walked towards Ron's bed, intent on shaking him out of LaLa land, "wake up, Ron! We're going to be late for the Hogwarts express!"

Ron just swatted his hands as if to shoo away a fly and turned away from Hermione, "five more minutes..." Hermione twitched her eyebrows in response and said, "Come on, Ron, we can't afford five more minutes." Ron just grunted in response while his mouth was muffled by the pillow.

"Well then, do not blame me for what I'm about to do," with that said, Hermione raised her wand and said, "_Aguamenti_", drowning Ron in ice cold water.

Ron yelped in surprise and went straight to the bathroom to take a hot shower. As soon as Ron left the room, Hermione muttered to herself, "that was more effective than I thought it would be. I should remember it." She suddenly turned to Harry and smiled, "you should always remember that Ron and I will always be here for you." Hermione blushed at the surprised look that Harry gave her.

Hermione found herself walking swiftly towards the kitchen. She didn't know what urged her to say such things.

She just knew that she had to say it.

**..HPDM..**

Draco Malfoy paced around his room. He could not sit still for he was too nervous. He was nervous because he did not know what to expect this year. Who would his mate be? He fervently hoped it was some slytherin. Sex? A male would be preferable, but if it was a female, he would learn to cope.

He discovered his orientation when he was in 4th year. He had an undeniable crush on Victor Krum, as Blaise bluntly put it. Draco snorted, who wouldn't fall for that body and that baritone voice? Only a fool wouldn't fall for that. Still, that did not answer Draco's question regarding his sexuality: _am I gay?_ So, just like any teenager going through puberty, he decided to experiment.

After a few months of experimentation, he discovered two things: one, he find women with their flattering clothes and strong perfume disgusting. Two, he preferred the strong muscles that the males provide. That concludes it, he is gay. He went to Blaise to tell him his discovery, Blaise only shrugged in response while saying, "I always knew it".

Draco grew tired of pacing, so he decided to sit on his bed. He tried to remember his dreams: black hair and green eyes. He knew he saw someone with that combination, but he just couldn't point his finger to who it was. He then remembered another thing: feathers. As he was about to think further, an elf popped into his room, "I is ordered to fetch young master, sir, downstairs. Young master is about to leave the manor."

Draco stood up elegantly and said, "very well. Take my trunk downstairs. Tell my mother and father that I will be coming shortly." The elf bowed in response and popped away. As the young Malfoy walked towards the main door of the Malfoy Manor, he went back to his thoughts regarding the feathers.

There were only two possible feathered magical creatures that he could mate with: a veela and… _that._ Disgust was drawn upon Draco's face. He certainly did not want to mate with the latter.

It was utterly disgusting.

**..HPDM..**

Amongst the heavy noise of the steam engine and the goodbyes of several Hogwarts student, a breath of sigh could be heard from Molly Weasley, "good. We're just in time. Off with you now." She ushered the Golden Trio and Ginny Weasley towards the Hogwarts Express.

As he was being pushed to the train, Ron whined, "Mum, you don't need to send us to the train. We can do it by ourselves." With that being said, Molly stopped pushing the Golden Trio and decided to settle for Ginny, "well then, Ginny, let's head off to the train. I'm sure your brother would appreciate to be left alone and not say any goodbyes to his mother."

Beside Ron, his two best friends snickered. "Sod off, you two," Ron muttered. He gloomily walked towards the train with Harry and Hermione following behind. Harry patted him on the back and said, "come on, Ron. You should have been nice to your mum."

"Well mate, you're lucky you don—oww! What was that for Mione?" Ron suddenly whipped his head to look at Hermione. Ron only got a pointed glare in return. He suddenly realized how dense he was for almost pointing out that Harry doesn't have parents. Some kind of best friend he is.

Ron was glad Hermione was their friend otherwise his friendship with Harry would be gone by now. He sometimes couldn't think of the possibilites without Hermione in his life. He shuddered. Ron would be nowhere without Hermione.

Someone suddenly bumped into him. Before he could say sorry (seeing as he was the one daydreaming), he looked straight into the face of the one and only…

Draco Malfoy.

Oh, with his croonies. One should not forget his croonies.

"Well if it isn't Weasley and his girlfriend the Mudblood. Oh, sorry Potty. I almost didn't see you there, considering your stumped height." After the traditional Malfoy smirk was planted on Malfoy's face, he sauntered towards the Hogwarts express, his lackeys following closely.

"Albino ferret," Ron said angrily. Beside him Harry sighed, "let it go Ron, yeah?" Ron looked at Harry's eyes and saw how tired he was. Odd. Harry ate 3 meals a day and slept for 9 hours at Grimmauld Place, but he's still tired. He decided to let go of the thought of punching Malfoy's face. "Yeah, let's head to the train to get a vacant compartment." The trio walked towards the Hogwarts Express, not aware of the presence of the elder Malfoys.

**..HPDM..**

A few feet away, the Malfoy couple watched as their son interacted with the Golden trio and as he walked towards the train.

"Your son acts different around you." The Malfoy matriarch said while her arm was linked with that of the Malfoy patriarch.

"Should I be concerned? I believe it is best that he puts on that mask wherever he goes. It is simply for his own good."

"I do not want my son to fear his father," Narcissa hissed.

"It is for his best." Despite the short argument, a comfortable silence fell upon the two. Narcissa Malfoy decided to observed the Golden trio, the attention of her eyes were caught by one Harry Potter. She caught a glimpse of Potter's eyes and she immediately went stiff.

"_Draco dear, you never mentioned to me what your mate looked like,"_

"_Well, he had black hair and green eyes. Those are the only things that I see in my dreams… besides the feathers."_

_Narcissa waited patiently as she sipped her tea. She knew there was something more to be told._

"_I can't help but feel something about those traits. Somehow, I know a person who has those traits, but I just can't tell who."_

Black hair and green eyes.

Both of which Harry Potter possess.

The only one who could confirm her suspicions would be Draco himself.

**..HPDM..**

Something itched at the back of Draco's mind. Strange… ever since he got near the Golden trio, the itchy feeling started. Oh well, those three Gryffindorks always got on his nerves.

As Draco started to look at the window beside him, he decided to doze off.

**..HPDM..**

_He was walking in empty space. White walls, white floor, white ceiling. The only color that he could see was white. As he walked straight ahead, he could hear laughter. He decided to give chase to the sound so he kept running, and running, and running._

_Then he fell into a black pit._

_Even though he could see nothing but black, he knew he was falling, and he didn't like the feeling. He was expecting to crash to the ground and hurt himself tremendously. He could feel himself falling faster. He closed his eyes and hoped for the worst._

_Then everything came to a stop._

_Someone was gently carrying him, he suddenly heard the same laughter awhile ago. The laughing person saved him. He suddenly remembered that laughter… it was his mate. As he opened his eyes he saw it again… green eyes… black hair… black and white feathers… there were too many feathers floating around the two of them to see the face of his mate clearly._

_He narrowed his eyes in an attempt to see the face of his mate. His mate only laughed... his mate seemed to laugh a lot. He then felt lips on his. He was kissing his mate!_

_Before he could savor the moment, the lips were gone – only to whisper in his ear…_

"_Draco…"_

"Draco!"

"Hnn—what?"

Draco felt hands pulling him up. He wished they were gone. He wanted to remember the kiss he shared with his mate. He heard someone whisper in his hear, "if you won't stand up at this moment, Pansy will give you a good morning kiss."

"Okay, I'll stand up already." Draco helped himself stand up and motioned to Crabbe and Goyle to carry his stuff. He smirked, he definitely liked the feeling of someone following him.

**..HPDM..**

Blaise couldn't help but laugh.

How could he not?

Right in front of him sat his best friend Draco Malfoy.

Who is, by the way, practically glued to one Pansy Parkinson.

As soon as laughter went out of his mouth, his friend sent him a glare. While Draco appeared cool and unaffected outside, Blaise could tell that Draco wanted to get out of the grasp of the pug-faced witch and jump off the Hogwarts Express. That slight twitch of the eyebrows, a small frown on his face, Draco _desperately _wanted to get away.

Somehow, he could see the expression on Draco's face change: from disgust to… disbelief. Draco looked at him and raised an eyebrow, he was expected to give an answer. "Sorry, what was that?"

Pansy turned to look at him and put on her holier-than-thou face and said, "didn't you notice anything strange about Potter? He kind of looked different. He has this glow around him that you can't simply ignore."

Blaise snorted, "that was a first. You actually noticed someone else besides Draco." Pansy flicked her hair and said menacingly, "stop avoiding the question, Zabini, and answer me."

Blaise leaned on his back as the carriage itself led them to Hogwarts. "Something definitely changed about Potter. Not that I could say that it was bad. He suddenly looked more handsome, if you ignore his height. Why would I care? Draco is still the most handsome bloke here, isn't he, Pansy?"

He smirked as Pansy suddenly turned to Draco and nuzzled him, "definitely," Pansy purred. In the midst of her nuzzling, Draco sent a glare to Blaise with one clear message.

_You are so dead, Zabini._

**..HPDM..**

The Golden Trio sat themselves on their usual places on the Gryffindor table. People said hello, people glared, and people admired them from different directions, especially Harry Potter. The "Chosen One" became an expert at ignoring the looks his fellow students gave him.

"Hi Harry!" Harry looked to his right and saw Neville Longbottom waving at him. He waved back. He saw Ginny who talked to Neville eagerly. As he watched the two talk, he sighed with relief. He was really glad that Ginny got over her crush. Harry just couldn't see himself marrying Ginny. It was like… marrying his sister. Harry smiled, it looked like Neville would take his place in Ginny's heart.

"Hello Harry," a dreamy voice said on his left. He saw Luna Lovegood take a seat beside him. "Hi Luna." As he looked to his friends he saw Ron making an awkward face. Hermione seemed to think different though, for she said "Hey, Luna, how was your vacation?"

Luna looked at Hermione and said in a dreamy voice, "it was fine, actually. Except for the fact that the Moon Frogs seemed to have left our home and hopped back to the moon."

"That's uh… quite sad Luna." Harry replied. Directly in front of him, Ron scoffed. Ron's face suddenly showed pain as Hermione pinched his arm.

"It was a sad day for me, indeed, but maybe they must have missed their home. Oh by the way, Harry… how is Fluffy doing?"

That question seemed to get the attention of the trio for they suddenly looked at her. Harry was cautious as he said, "who's Fluffy?"

Luna suddenly leaned towards Harry and whispered in his ear, "you know, Fluffy, _the one on your back._"

Apparently the whisper was loud enough for Hermione and Ron to hear. Ron suddenly choked on his pumpkin juice and Hermione patted his back heavily. Harry's hands were shaking as he looked at his plate.

_How did Luna know?_

Luna seemed to ignore the tense atmosphere as she just sat beside Harry, smiling. When Ron suddenly took mashed potato into his mouth, Luna suddenly said, "oh dear, no wonder you were confused. It should be _Fluffies_, not _Fluffy._ There's two of them, right?"

Ron suddenly spat out his mashed potato onto the Gryffindor table. Hermione was as pale as a sheet. And Harry, well… only one thought seemed to float in his mind.

_Bloody hell._

**..HPDM..**

Draco sighed as he laid on his bed. Sure, he missed his bed-covered-in-silk back at the Malfoy Manor, but he also missed his friends and his godfather here at Hogwarts.

As he changed position, he suddenly remembered what happened at the Great Hall earlier. Something went wrong during the Welcoming Feast. Correction, something wrong happened to _someones_ during the Welcoming Feast. He couldn't help but feel uneasy when he saw how the three Gryffindorks reacted to what the Loony was saying. Not that he was staring, but that's beside the point.

When Loony said something again, the Gryffindorks caught the attention of everyone in the Great Hall. Scarhead was shaking, Weasley threw up all over, and the Mudblood looked scared. He knew he should smirk for the humiliation of the Trio, but he just felt curious.

He turned to look at Blaise, who was beside him. Blaise only shrugged but he could tell through the serious face of Blaise that his friend was thinking. Truth be told, Draco got scared. Anger was what he commonly saw from the Golden boy… but never fear.

He decided to shrug off his thoughts. Before he went to the world of the subconcious… he thought of one thing.

_What happened?_

**Author's Note: Dun dun dun… Luna knew! The question is… how? Well guys, read and review! I desperately need your reviews so I could avoid writer's block. Anyways, I hope you liked it!**


	6. Help and Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here… (I am definitely losing my originality here.)**

**Author's Note: Wow. It's been a long time since the last update. I just took the test of my life… and I don't know what will happen. Your reviews kept me going.**

**Author's Note 2: I changed the border. Sorry about that.**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

'_flashback or dream or an extra something'_

*sfx*

**~~HPDM~~**

Chapter 6: Help and Betrayal

The first few days in Hogwarts were normal except for Harry Potter. Somehow, he found himself isolated from his friends. No one knew whose fault it was, not even himself. Harry would find himself lying on his back on the roof of Gryffindor tower while he enjoyed the gentle breeze and the sight of the drifting clouds. He was thankful for his wings: because of them, he found places where no one would disturb him.

As he looked up at the sky, he remembered his godfather. His godfather that always treated Harry as his own son. Harry remembered the time when Sirius offered to stay with him. He felt he was on cloud nine at that time. But as fate would have it, Harry's only family died on that fateful day.

He could still remember it like it was yesterday. If Harry just moved a little faster, he would be able to take a hold of Sirius' hand. If he just aimed a spell at Bellatrix before she could hit Sirius, then Sirius wouldn't be pushed into the veil. If he had been just more alert at that time, he would be able to block the spell for Sirius. If he just killed Bellatrix for what she had done to Sirius, then his godfather would be avenged.

But they're all just "if"s. Harry did not move faster, he did not aim a spell at Bellatrix beforehand, he did not anticipate another attack from the losing side, and he did not kill Bellatrix when he had the chance. Harry snorted, _Must be the angelic genes._

"Harry? Where are you?"

Harry sighed. It was Hermione again. Ever since she discovered Harry's heritage, she always dragged Harry to the library to do some research. However, Harry knew more, research in the library was the only excuse Hermione used in order to spend time with Harry, to coax him to tell them about his worries. Harry can't do that. His friends would never know the feeling of being lost and knowing nothing.

From the roof of the Gryffindor tower, Harry flew silently towards the open window that was just by his bed.

"Harry, where are—oh… there you are. Can you go with me to the library? You know how Ron is with library and books." Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry just nodded at this and said, "Sure. Just go ahead to the library, I should get my stuff first." Hermione nodded and left the room.

Harry was waiting for the click of the door before he would get his things. However it did not come. Before he turned around, he heard Hermione say, "Ron and I are always here. Don't forget that." Then, the door closed.

Harry scratched the back of his head, "So… maybe I should start with the Charms essay." As Harry sorted through his stuff inside his trunk, he suddenly felt a familiar texture: it was the journal they found back in Grimmauld Place.

"Never knew you would hide inside my trunk…" Harry muttered as he looked at the journal. Just like the other books, this won't help him at all, but he couldn't let go of the book. He felt it was responsibility to fill up the one and only blank page of the journal. Who was the owner of this anyway? Perhaps a Black owned it. Harry sighed and without knowing it, he brought the journal with him to the library.

**~~HPDM~~**

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione turned around and her eyes went wide. Snape was jogging towards her. _Jogging._ Now that was something you rarely see in Hogwarts.

"Yes Professor Snape?"

Severus looked at Granger, and he could practically see the gears turning inside the girl's head. Trust Granger to be suspicious of everything regarding Severus. He sighed. _This better work_.

"You dream of becoming a Healer. Am I correct, Miss Granger?"

"Uh… yes?"

An eyebrow rose.

"I mean yes. Yes, Professor."

A cough could be heard.

Awkward silence descended upon the two.

"Very well then. Come with me to the dungeons." Snape, with his billowing robes, proceeded to walk towards the direction of the dungeons. Hermione quickly followed suit.

"But Professor, Ha—"

"No harm will come to Potter. I am sure your friend is already there with him."

"Friend?"

Snape turned to look at Hermione with curious eyes, "What friend? I have no idea of what you are talking about."

Hermione suddenly stopped walking and looked at Snape with a shocked face. She suddenly heard Snape's voice.

"Miss Granger, do you want me to take a hundred points from Gryffindor because of loitering?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and followed Snape towards the dungeons. _I hope Harry will be all right._

**~~HPDM~~**

When Harry arrived at the Hogwarts Library, everything seemed normal. Madam Pince would shush him for dragging his feet, books were flying around like birds, wizard chess pieces killed one another, the and there were diligent Ravenclaws doing their essays that were due next week. However, something seemed out of place as Harry went around the library…

Where's Hermione?

_Maybe she looked for reference books, _Harry thought as he sat down one on of the empty chairs. He waited for some time until he cast _Tempus_ and discovered it was almost 8 pm. He looked around and saw that he was the only student left.

He was about to leave when he heard someone say, "do you need help?"

Harry stopped in his tracks, he did not know if the person asked him or someone else.

Again, the person asked, "Do you need help?"

Harry gulped, "I'm fine. Thank you for asking though." Harry continued walking towards the exit of the Library, not noticing that the lamp on Madam Pince's desk was turned off, indicating that she already left.

"I know who you are…"

Harry snorted, of course this person knew him. He was Harry Potter for Merlin's sake.

"I know _what_ you are…"

Harry felt himself stiffen. He was afraid the person was referring to his inheritance.

"None of these books could help you."

Despite his inner struggle, Harry asked out loud, "Who are you?"

"None of these books contain information about who you are."

Harry turned to where the voice came from, "who are you?"

Harry never noticed that during the entire conversation, the light inside the library only came from the full moon in the night sky. He only noticed that fact when the shadow stood in the way of the full moon, giving him a glowing silhouette.

"I came here because you know nothing."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry started to walk toward the shadow. The shadow, in turn, never moved an inch. He was just a few feet from the shadow when he heard the Library doors opening.

"Mr. Potter! What are you still doing here?" Harry turned around and saw Madam Pince already wearing her nightgown.

"I thought I already checked the whole Library before I left. Go on! Out with you!"

"I'm sorry but I'm not the o—" Harry was cut off by Madam Pince pushing him towards the doors.

"Haven't you noticed that you're the only one left in the library?"

"I'm not the only one le—"

"Out! Or else I will send you to Mr. Filch!"

Harry was pushed out of the library. Before the doors closed, he turned to look back inside the library.

Only to find out that shadow was already gone.

**~~HPDM~~**

A blonde teenage could be seen kneeling on the floor, sticky with sweat and trembling with pain.

"I will ask for the last time, my dear Draco: have you found your mate yet?"

Draco knew that he could never lie to the Dark Lord, he would only use Legilimency to know that Draco was lying. He swore to every deity that the madman simply wanted to see Draco twisting with pain, the bloody wanker.

"No."

"A pity then… _Crucio._"

Draco screamed but no sound came out. His voice already gave up on him after minutes, seemingly hours, of screaming. Draco refused to cry, he was the Malfoy heir after all. It would do no good to humiliate himself and his father because of tears.

He could feel, rather than hear, footsteps approaching him. He suddenly saw the Dark Lord kneeling right in front of him, holding Draco's chin with his pale, bony hand.

"I am sure you know this already: nothing good will come out of making me wait."

Voldemort stood up and walked back to his throne. The meeting carried on as if Draco was not there in the first place. Beside him, Draco could see some Death Eaters kneeling in pain. He could hear the insane laughter of his aunt, Bellatrix.

Draco suddenly paled as he heard screams… he knew what that meant. It was time for the entertainment of the Death Eaters. He dreaded to hear the screams of agony of those who were tortured. He dreaded to see the face of death on each and every face of those who served as "entertainment" for the Death Eaters. He dreaded to hear how they would plead for their lives.

Of all the things he dreaded, it was betrayal. If there was one thing that he learned in Death Eater sessions, it was that humans were naturally selfish. At first, he expected them to cry for their lover, for their children, for their friend.

He was proven wrong.

They never really cried for others, they only cried for themselves. They never sacrificed their lives for others; they sacrificed others' lives for their own. They never held each other's hands as they were killed; they hid at the back of the other. It was more like a game of who gets killed first.

His imagination said, "Don't kill her! Kill me, if you want to! But don't harm her!"

Reality answered back, "No! She's the one at fault! I'm just like you! I can use wands!"

As he became a witness to these torture sessions, fear crawled inside him and became a blanket around his heart. A blanket should be there for comfort, but fear only served as a blanket that suffocated him. Would his mate betray him like others did? Would his mate be willing to sacrifice his life for Draco? Would he point a finger at Draco and blame him for everything? Would he betray Draco and get on the good side of their tormentors? As these tortures went on, he only thought of one thing.

Reality could be cruel.

**~~HPDM~~**

It seemed that Draco never realized that he lost consciousness during the meeting. He woke up with a start and looked at his surroundings. He calmed down when he realized that he was in his room at the Malfoy Manor.

Wait… Malfoy Manor?

He got up and went to look for his parents. He should not be here in the first place. He was supposed to wake up at his dorm room back at Hogwarts. He was supposed to wake up at the low temperature of the Slytherin dungeons.

He walked around in circles inside the Malfoy Manor. His mind was not functioning properly, for he did not know where to go. Thankfully, one of the house elves, Tweeky, appeared.

"What can Tweeky do for young Mister Malfoy, sir?"

"Can you lead me to my parents?"

"Of course, Tweeky is glad to help; Lord and Lady Malfoys are in the drawing room." Tweeky walked gaily; glad to be of help to his young master. All the while, Draco followed him.

"Here we ares, young Mister Malfoy," Tweeky bowed and then he popped into nothing. Draco sighed and he opened the door.

"Mother?"

"I see that you're awake. Come, have a seat." Draco looked at his mother who was seating at one of the velvet chairs in the drawing room. He decided to sit opposite his mother. Right beside Narcissa Malfoy was his father, Lucius Malfoy.

Draco looked at the cackling fireplace and asked, "why did you bring me home?"

He heard his father reply, "your injuries could not be treated within Hogwarts walls. Dumbledore would know that you came from a Death Eater meeting."

Draco asked once again, "why did you bring me home?"

Narcissa finally understood her son, "we are not ashamed of you, Draco. A mother would never forsake her son."

Draco was about to look at his father and wait for a reply, but his father beat him to it by standing up, "if we will only waste time on such topics. It is best if I just leave." With his black cane, Lucius Malfoy silently walked out of the room.

Draco looked at his hands that were resting on his lap, "how about Father?"

Narcissa replied, "Do you think he would have allowed you to look at him in the first place?" It was not exactly an answer, but Draco accepted it.

"Do you think… my mate will betray me when we are facing death?"

"Son, look at me."

Draco looked straight at the eyes of his mother, anxious of her answer.

"If you dropped a glass, wouldn't it shatter into pieces? You can never damage only half of something. If you managed to break half of a glass, wouldn't the other half gain jagged edges and cracks? It's the same with soul mates. When one is hurt, the other will be affected. It may not show, but there are things called "emotional scars" and "mental wounds" that exist."

Draco still refused to believe his mother, "but what about those who were tortured, those who betrayed their supposed loved ones?"

Narcissa stood up and walked towards the door, but before she went out, she said, "maybe they fell in love with the wrong person."

Draco refused to believe at his mother's words. At that moment, Draco decided:

His mate was his weakness, his burden.

**~~HPDM~~**

**Author's Note: **

**Finally! Another chapter! Guess who the shadow is? *Laughs in an evil manner***

**Your reviews kept me going so keep sending them! Thank you for your patience with this story. I will finish this!**

**-Mougumougu**


	7. Coughs and Sneezes

Disclaimer: Does the word "Mougumougu" have the same spelling as "J.K. Rowling"? No, I guess not.

Author's Note: Your reviews kept me going. Thank you very much! Wow, I was surprised that many reviewed the previous chapter. Anyway, I apologize to those who were confused with the previous chapter. Perhaps you will understand in this chapter.

**~~HPDM~~**

Chapter 7: Coughs and Sneezes

It was late at night, and every breathing animal and human slept soundly within the walls of Hogwarts. However, even though a certain Harry Potter was breathing, he was definitely not sleeping.

No matter how much Harry twisted and turned on his bed, he could not sleep. When he closed his eyes, he could just not feel sleep coming for him. His thoughts would always come back to that moment when he met the shadow in the library. There was just something about that person, something that told Harry that he would meet that person again.

All of his thinking came to a stop when Harry suddenly sneezed… and sneezed… and sneezed. He checked his temperature, only to find out it was normal.

_Strange._ Harry thought. _I must be allergic to dust._

"Achoo!"

A shuffling of curtains was heard, and the sound came from Dean's bed. "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry sniffed, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just kept on sneezing, that's all."

Silence managed to defeat Ron's snores for a few minutes, until Dean decided to speak, "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you do something?"

"Huh? It depends on what you mean…"

"Well, I think someone is talking about you, since you keep on sneezing."

"Never heard of that."

"How many times have you sneezed already?"

"I don't know. I lost count already."

"It seems to be an awfully long conversation about you."

"Well, goodnight, Dean."

"Yeah, g'night."

When round two came to an end, silence won again against Ron.

"Achoo!"

However, silence never seemed to defeat Harry's sneezing.

**~~HPDM~~**

That same night, Severus Snape could be seen sipping on his cup of tea while he sat on one of the only two chairs, separated by a coffee table, inside the Astronomy tower. The room had an eerie glow with it, basked in nothing but the moonlight. After he sipped, Severus put down his cup on the coffee table and looked straight at the only window in the Astronomy tower.

No, Severus did not look straight at the moon, but he looked instead at the figure that sat on the windowsill. The figure stretched out his legs on the windowsill and simply looked at his lap.

Severus decided to break the silence, "you should get off there, or else you might fall off."

The figure replied, "I am confident that I will never fall like a glass does; mortals are the only ones that shatter when they reach the ground."

Severus rested his back on the chair, "you sound awfully confident of your gift."

The figure decided to get off of the windowsill and walked toward the empty chair opposite Severus, "well, our existence has a purpose after all. Our Lord would not want us to come home until our task was done."

"Indeed. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No, a glass of milk would do."

As Severus conjured a glass of milk for his companion, he asked, "Were you able to talk to Potter?"

The figure drank a fair amount of milk before he answered, "Yes. It was fairly easy. A piece of pie – or was it cake?"

Severus decided to ignore the remark of his companion, "What did you say to him?"

"That I know what he really is."

"Is that all?"

"Well, before I could say more, that old woman pushed him out of the library."

Severus resisted the urge to massage his temples out of frustration. _Of course, Madam Pince would ruin such an important meeting._ "Did you offer him any help?"

"Of course."

"How did you say it?"

"I know what you are."

The Potions Master's voice lowered considerably. He only did that when he wanted to scare the wits out of his students. That time, however, he did that to show how stupid his companion was in dealing with the thick skull of Potter.

"You do realize how much of a nincompoop Potter is. It seems that the time I wasted with Granger as a distraction for you bore no fruit."

His companion never showed any sign of fear, "Harry will come looking for me, Severus. The two of us are the only ones he could ask for help. Even that old journal of his seemed to be of no help at all."

Severus's attention perked up at that last statement, "what journal?"

"A journal that certainly looked old, judging from its pages and the cover."

"Potter has it in his possession right now?" _Potter must have found that journal in Grimmauld Place._

The figure raised his empty glass towards Severus, it seemed that he was silently asking for more milk. Severus grunted as he refilled the glass. He silently waited as the young person in front of him drank milk.

"_Had_ would be a much better word to use. He left it in the library."

"I am not surprised Potter would lose it in a short amount of time. Do you have it now?"

"No."

Severus wanted to bang his head on the coffee table, "Why did you not get it?"

The person right in front of him swirled the remaining milk in his glass, "wouldn't it be fun if the real owner of the journal found it? Think of all the possibilities that could happen."

Severus suddenly understood his companion, "why?"

"Maybe it is time for the two of them to finally meet. Besides, we should not control their fates. This is entirely on their hands."

Severus sighed and looked out at moon, "Very well then. However, it is way past curfew. You should leave before I decide to deduct points from your house."

The figure stood up and happily skipped towards the door, but before he left, he asked Severus, "how was your time with Hermione?"

From the look on the face of Severus, it was terrible.

**~~HPDM~~**

The next day, Harry woke up groggily. As he put on his glasses, he remembered something.

"Nuts."

He forgot that the Quidditch tryouts were being held this morning. He could not afford to be late. Harry rushed with his morning routine and in a matter of five minutes, found himself well prepared for the Quidditch tryouts.

He sighed as he looked at himself. He did not need glasses already, but he kept on wearing them just so he could avoid additional attention. There was another problem, his body structure. Ever since he grew wings on his back, his body managed to catch up with the others' height and mass. His body was muscular back then, but now, it was toned with a bit of flesh. Even with the glasses, he still caught the attention of the female population of Hogwarts.

_No use thinking about changing things._ Harry thought as he left the room. As he ran towards the Quidditch pitch, something was tingling at the back of his mind.

Did he forget something?

Before he could check, Ron already saw him and waved a hand at his direction. Beside Ron were other Gryffindors who sought a position for the Gryffindor team. Harry smiled to himself.

_Well, I'll just focus first on forming the perfect team. Then we'll beat the Slytherins… and see the look on Malfoy's face._

The tingling feeling at the back of Harry's hand was forgotten.

**~~HPDM~~**

A certain Draco Malfoy coughed, breaking the silence that covered the Slytherin table in the almost empty Great Hall. A single cough turned into spasms, which turned to wheezing. The Zabini playboy had to slap Draco's back.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Blaise kept himself from laughing. Draco looked like a drowned cat.

Draco turned narrowed eyes at him, "Are you daft, Blaise? I nearly choked myself to death!" Good thing that there were only a few people around, and those are the ones he can easily scare.

Blaise only raised both of his hands in surrender, "Hey, I never knew Malfoys choked."

"Shut it, Blaise."

Blaise suddenly gave him a goofy grin.

"You look stupid, Blaise. Drop that face of yours."

Blaise rested his elbows on the table and wore a faraway look on his face, "I just remembered something…"

Draco continued cutting his waffle pancake, "and that would be?"

"Give me a number."

"Eight."

"Eight… that would be… H. Some person whose name starts with H suddenly thought of you."

"Nonsense. You know I do not believe in those kinds of things."

"Like you never believe in God?"

"That is none of your concern, Blaise. The day I die will be the day I will believe in that man. What was that belief you mentioned again?"

_Such a tactless change of topic, Draco. _"Don't pretend to not know that someone could be having fantasies about you." Blaise waggled his eyebrows as he said this.

"Well then, who do you suppose this person is?"

"H…. must be Hannah Abbott. Yeah, the Hufflepuff."

"You know I loathe sappy Hufflepuffs. Where did you learn this thing anyway?"

The grin was back on the face of Blaise with full force, "someone I slept with taught me."

"Do I know who this is?"

"It's just a muggle."

Draco whipped his head towards Blaise too fast, it must have hurt, "you slept with a –" he wheezed again, and sought the glass of pumpkin juice near him. Blaise just laughed the whole time.

Draco figured he could be less uptight, since there were a few individuals around.

So he smiled.

Somehow, the smile didn't reach his eyes, because of only one thing.

_Why do I have a feeling that it's not the Abbott girl._

**~~HPDM~~**

Draco wanted to kick himself for forgetting to finish the Transfiguration essay. _I always hated that old bat._ He thought to himself numerous times as he entered the library.

There wasn't anyone around, since the library was about to close. Draco just decided to sit near the window. As he approached the table, he noticed something odd. There was a book lying on the table. He went near the book and realized that the book did not have any title. _Someone must have left it here._ He opened the book and his eyes went wide in surprise. _It's -_

_I better go back and hide this in my trunk._

Transfiguration essay forgotten, Draco hurriedly left the library. He hugged the book so tight, it might have died from suffocation if it was alive. He could feel his heartbeat as he walked briskly towards the dungeons. He could not believe it. He finally found –

"Oi, Malfoy! What're you doing with that book?" It was the Weasel. He was at the left of Scarhead. The Mudblood was at Potty's right.

"What do you care Weasel?" Draco spat.

"What you're holding is something that Harry _owns._"

Hermione nudged Ron with her elbow, "you're not helping Ron."

Potter approached him, but Draco only stepped back, "what? Finally got bored of all the attention, Potter? Finally decided to steal what's _mine?_ So much for the Saviour."

Potter had this irritated face on him, "look Malfoy, I just want my journal back."

Draco could not let Potter's tainted hands touch this book. Never. "Oh great! Here comes our Saviour! Not much of a Saviour, are you Potter? More like a liar."

Potter's angry face only amused Draco, "Finally decided to stoop down to the level of a Mudblood, Scarhead? Much like"

"You'd better give me back-"

Draco paid no attention to the Gryffindork, "the level of your Mudblood mother, Potter. Who was she again?"

Potter approached him, Hermione shouted at him to stop, Ron urged him further.

"Yes, that's it! Lily was her name!"

Potter was already near him.

"But like all lilies…."

Potter was in front of him.

"She died."

Then Potter punched him, and he punched the freak back. He may not have Crabbe and Goyle with him, but he's still fine on his own. Punches were exchanged, and a crowd started to form. Just like the growing crowd, Draco felt his face swelling. _Potter could punch._ Before he knew it, he found himself with Potter on the ground, punching each other's face like their life depended on it. Before the holier-than-thou-saviour kicked his shin, the crowd ran away.

Severus Snape was just behind the crowd.

Draco smiled to himself. He could get out of this easily. Potter could not.

"I'm afraid the two of you will have to serve detention with Hagrid tomorrow night."

Draco gritted his teeth in anger, because McGonagall was behind him. He decided to get off the liar before his punishment got worse.

"The two of you… to your common rooms… NOW! Severus, you are to keep that book in your possession."

Before the two of them separated ways, Draco spat, "this is not over, Potter." The Gryffindor only glared at him in response, scared of being given one year's worth of detention by Severus.

Draco limped all the way to the Slytherin dungeons. Luckily, no one saw his battered face. He decided to take a warm shower before going to bed.

As he was covered in nothing but steam, he could not ignore the pain that he felt in his heart.

_Why does my heart hurt?_

As he clenched his fist right above his heart, he only knew one thing.

It was not because of the book.


	8. Screams and Whispers

**Author's Note: Thank you for all your reviews! I had to read some Vampire Knight and Twilight fanfics for this chapter. I hope you like it.**

~~HPDM~~

Chapter 8: Screams and Whispers

Harry Potter was in a bitter mood during his seventh day as a sixth year student.

No one dared to cross his path. No one dared to look at him in the eyes. No one dared to call his name. No one dared to ask him for an autograph. No one dared to take a photograph of him. No one dared to stalk him. No one dared to reprimand him for not eating. No one talked to him about Quidditch. No one conversed with him with a mouth stuffed with food. No one dared to scold him for not studying.

No one.

Bloody no one.

Who wouldn't be mad when instead of flying around the Quidditch pitch, you find yourself stuck in Hogwarts castle because of detention with Draco-sodding-Malfoy? Oh yeah, almost the whole female, and even male, population of Hogwarts. By almost, Harry meant that the female Gryffindors (although no one is sure about that) and the whole female faculty simply wanted nothing to do with the ferret.

In all his anger towards Malfoy and his admirers, Harry found himself inside the Clock Tower. He didn't know why, but the silence of the place and the constant ticking of the huge clock calmed his mind.

The detention was still about half an hour away, so Harry decided to take a rest in his sanctuary. As he looked down at the courtyard, he suddenly thought of what happened a night ago. Still less than a week since classes started but there they were, fighting the lights out of each other. He remembered Hermione muttering that night about "males and their testosterones". He remembered how the greasy git decided to add fuel to the fire, _"you are, in any way, not allowed to be in the Quidditch Pitch. It's time you learn, Potter, that not everything goes the way you want it to." _Harry really wanted to stomp his feet, not on the floor, but on Snape's face. However, that would seem childish to everyone except Harry; he thought it was only fair.

The sound of creaking wood made Harry look towards the only corridor in sight. The moon that night was hidden behind the clouds, and the only strong source of light only came from the torches within the Clock tower. Even with improved sight, the darkness within the tower prevented Harry from identifying the person that was at least ten feet away from him. The Gryffindor decided to muster up some courage and decided to approach the figure.

"Who are you?"

If the person was surprised from Harry breaking the silence, he decided not to show it. "You already forgot me, Harry? I never thought you were forgetful." The figure put a hand to his chest to show how hurt he was.

_I'm right._ Harry thought as he heard the voice of the person right in front of him. He was much nearer to the figure now, but he still could not see anything. "Why are you here… _again?_" Harry knew he had to emphasize on that word. He was curious as to the identity of the person right in front of him.

The atmosphere became heavy with tension. Suddenly, the jolly figure in front of Harry lost all his humor, "You should learn how to take care of your gift, Harry. Others are willing to kill simply to have your gift." The person then looked right behind Harry, straight towards the shining moon, "it is better that you prepare yourself for the worst." He faced Harry again and simply shrugged, "Well, ending up with such a creature is the worst that I can ever imagine."

Clouds began to drift towards the moon, and in a matter of seconds, the tower was shrouded in darkness. If it weren't for the lit torches, the clock tower would be pitch black. The clock started to chime, signaling the start of another hour.

_Tick_

The figure started to walk towards Harry.

_Tock_

The Gryffindor boy was frozen on the spot.

_Tick_

The person was just right in front of him.

_Tock_

Harry held his breath when he saw the figure lift a hand.

_Tick_

The figure raised his hand only to smooth down the hair of Harry.

_Tock_

A hand suddenly covered Harry's eyes.

_Tick_

He could suddenly hear a voice that whispered in his ear, "You'll be late for Potions if you don't go there now."

With eyes still closed, Harry heard a whoosh of wind and everything went silent. As he opened his eyes, he was the only one in the clock tower. He suddenly remembered what the person said. He cast Tempus and swore to himself when he found out what time it was. Five minutes until detention. Merlin's beard, he would have to run again.

With no intent of suffering further punishment from the Potions Professor, Harry ran to the dungeons.

He did not notice the white feather that lay softly on the floor, silently waiting for the cold wind to pick it up.

~~HPDM~~

When he arrived in the Potions' classroom, Snape was already there. It seemed that he was busy giving failing marks to his students. A glance to the paper for a few seconds, a dip of the quill into the bottle of ink, a second glance at the paper, and finally, with a swish of his quill, Snape would have made another one of his students cry.

As Harry took the seat nearest to the door, he did not notice Malfoy's absence or Snape's curious look towards him. "Care to tell me, Mr. Potter, what are you doing here in this classroom when it is already after curfew?"

Harry met Snape's glare head-on, "I came here because you gave me detention, Professor."

The Potions Professor laid his quill right beside the papers that he was marking. He reclined back on his chair, with his hands on his lap, "Are you deaf, Mr. Potter? Did Mr. Malfoy hit your head that much? I said _detention with Hagrid_."

The Gryffindor did not even bother to correct the man. He completely forgot about the detention was to be spent with Hagrid. Harry tried to hide his blush from embarrassment. Smoothly, he stood up from his chair and proceeded to open the door.

As soon as the door was closed, Snape smiled for the first time that day. Really, it was fun to joke around the Gryffindor boy. He looked down at the papers that he was marking, and he decided to take a break.

He went inside his private quarters that were directly connected to the Potions classroom. He took the bottle of champagne that he always kept on top of his fireplace. He looked at the warm flames that took shelter gave warmth and light to his room. As he became enthralled with the fire, he began to talk to himself.

"Tell me, Mr. Potter, when the time comes, are you prepared to face your destiny?"

~~HPDM~~

As soon as Harry closed the door behind him, he quickly ran towards Hagrid's hut. He wanted to bang his head on some wall to help him get over his stupidity and the humiliation he experienced from Snape. No use for that now, because in a few minutes, Filch might see him while doing his rounds. Harry definitely did not need another detention.

When he reached the courtyard, he came to a stop when he saw Hagrid and Malfoy already waiting for him. "About time you got here, Pothead." Malfoy spat with ill intent.

Hagrid looked at the blonde beside him, "No need fer that, Mr. Malfoy. Now Harry, I need both of yer wands before we start with yer detention." Harry approached the two individuals and he gave his wand to the large man. Malfoy, on the other hand, seemed reluctant to give up his wand.

Seconds went by, and finally, Malfoy gave his wand to Hagrid. However, there was always something that came when Malfoy gave up something of his own, say… another glare directed at Harry.

Hagrid was completely oblivious to the two teenagers that were glaring at each other behind his back. "Now that we're done with that, let's go to the trophy room. It's just right behind the Great Hall." Without any enthusiasm, the two students followed the half-giant towards said trophy room. Silence ate them up during the whole trip towards their destination.

The door to the trophy room was located inside the Great Hall, right behind the teachers' table. Beyond the door was a spiral staircase that led to all the trophies Hogwarts has acquired for hundreds of years.

No one mentioned to the two rivals that they would be accompanied by dust throughout their whole detention. When the three of them arrived at the trophy room, Malfoy's face contorted with disgust, and Harry's nose wrinkled from the tickling sensation he felt.

Hagrid walked towards the middle of the room and faced the two boys. "Well, 'ere we are. It's been ages since I went -" he down at the objects that were covered thickly with dust, "-here. Well, I'll be leaving the two of you fer three hours. Fer that time, just clean this room, alright? The mops are inside that cabinet, and remember, no using of magic." Hagrid walked with heavy footsteps towards the staircase. Before he left, he looked one last time at Harry and gave him a look that clearly said,

_Good luck._

In a matter of seconds, the two were alone inside a room that contained tons of dust. Harry simply decided that he wanted to get this over with, so he went to the cabinet that Hagrid mentioned and brought out two mops and two rags. He turned around to face Malfoy, who was busy avoiding the dusty trophies at all costs, and threw a mop and a rag at him. Being a seeker had its gifts, so Malfoy was able to catch both the mop and the rag that Harry wished desperately to hit the Slytherin's face.

"Okay, Malfoy. You will clean –" Harry motioned with his broom, "- that side of the room. I'll clean this side." The Gryffindor turned his back on his companion, and he cleaned everything in his vicinity. There was silence once again.

After a few sweeps and a few wipes, Harry realized that the only sounds that could be heard within the room came from his side. He took a sly glance at the Slytherin that he knew was behind him, and he saw that the blonde was doing nothing but stand on his side of the room.

Harry sighed and turned to face Malfoy, "you really should start with that, Malfoy." All he got was Malfoy crossing his arms and raising one eyebrow, "Why would I follow orders from someone like you?"

"Because if we were to wait on your words, we would get no work done." Harry said with a cold tone.

"You're wrong about that Potter." Malfoy replied as if that was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"Why do you say that?"

"I'll order you to get the cleaning done, then in a matter of minutes, you'll be finished. You get our work done, I don't get dirty, and everyone goes out of this room happy." Malfoy was able to raise three fingers by the end of his statement.

Harry saw himself walking towards Malfoy. His rational mind kept thinking, _here we go again_, while his other half seemed to egg him on. After a few steps, he was right in front of Malfoy.

"You'd better change your ways, Malfoy."

The Slytherin only smirked at him, "I'm a prefect. Therefore, you can't order me to do things."

"You are a prefect _stuck in detention_ –"

"Because of you, no doubt." Malfoy finished Harry's statement with his own words.

Harry finally surrendered, "Look, Malfoy, I don't want to fight."

"Because all you want to do is clean, right? Just like the Weasleys. They're so poor they can't even afford a house elf."

A punch was about to land on Malfoy's face, but he was able to dodge it. Harry's balled fist went straight to the wall, earning him tremendous amounts of pain. When Harry retreated his hand from the wall, he saw fresh red marks. As he looked at his fist, he realized that he was bleeding. Just like the times when Uncle Vernon beat him and locked him up in his cupboard, he covered the wound with his lips, hoping that his cold lips would stop the bleeding.

~~HPDM~~

Draco was about to turn around and laugh at Potter's face when he smelled it.

Blood.

Even before this detention, he was able to smell blood from different people. Blaise cut his fingers during Potions, his teammates would often have wounds from playing Quidditch, and his Father would often come home covered in blood.

But to Draco, those were not comparable to how delicious this blood smelled.

He quickly turned around and to locate the source of the blood that he immediately craved to taste. There it was, on the human just by the wall. Without any hesitation he quickly walked towards the man and pulled his wrist to his lips. His tongue searched for the blood and licked it.

Merlin, he was about to die from the sheer pleasure he got from that blood.

The man in front of him seemed to turn to stone as he sucked the wound of its blood. He then felt something pushing him, and the hand that he was holding pulled itself away from him. He growled low in his throat, for he was clearly frustrated that he was being pushed away from this elixir. Out of anger, he looked at the man who was the source of the divine liquid.

~~HPDM~~

Too busy struggling against the grip of Malfoy; Harry didn't notice the Slytherin's red eyes that were directed at him and the shortening distance between the two of them.

It was too late for realization because when Harry finally noticed the Slytherin, he was inches away from his face. Malfoy's eyes were not grey anymore; they turned to something that closely resembled the colour of blood. Harry was so nervous, he could not even breathe. Those eyes spoke of nothing but anger, and Harry was sure he was in a lot of trouble. Suddenly, Malfoy's face went closer, and the Gryffindor closed his eyes.

A second after, Harry's eyes opened and widened as he felt something wet drag across his lips. Merlin, _Malfoy licked his lips. _Harry blushed a million shades of red as he felt tongue on his lips. It seemed that things were about to get worse, because Harry's entire body stiffened when he felt something else.

Malfoy's mouth was on his neck, and he was about to _bite him._

Harry could certainly feel two knife-like objects touch his skin. It seemed to tease him, putting more pressure to the point of almost breaking his skin, then backing away slightly, his skin tingling from the feeling that the fangs were just near his skin, just _a few inches_.

Those fangs finally punctured Harry's skin. He suddenly felt a surge of strength within him, and he struggled with everything that he had. The bite on his neck was too painful for him; tears started to fall from his eyes. He heard a growl, but the pain that he felt was too much to be simply ignored. His mysterious strength was slowly fading and the edges of his vision became blurry.

Just then, he felt something travelling across his chest, lifting his shirt, and touching the skin beneath. With the last reserve of strength left within him, he mustered all the anger that he felt.

~~HPDM~~

_Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood._

The mantra kept repeating itself inside Draco's head. Merlin, he wanted more, he wanted to be greedy, and he wanted all of it. His instincts led him to the neck of this man in front of him. He toyed with him a bit, but the desire was too much to handle.

He bit the man's neck.

He could feel warm elixir travel down his throat, and he moaned from the pleasure of it. He could simply survive from only this… this delicious liquid. More, he wanted more.

Just then, he felt cold liquid travel down his face. His senses were on alert and he smelled it as something different from blood. It was tears. He realized that the man was in pain, which was something he did not understand. Stories were told that a bite from a vampire could send anyone to the seventh heaven, but why was this one crying?

Too busy with his thoughts, Draco never realized that the body he was taking blood from was stiffening. He was too caught up with the taste of blood, so much so, that the scream of the man went unheard by his sensitive ears.

All of a sudden, he saw black.

~~HPDM~~

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

The pressure of Malfoy's weight on him seemed to disappear. Harry opened his eyes once again, and he saw something that he would never forget in his life.

Malfoy was sporting a huge wound, and was loosing blood, fast.

Harry went blind with fear. His hands were shaking as he knelt beside Malfoy, trying to stop his wound from bleeding. His hand was shaking with such tremor; he could not even hold the rag for more than a few seconds. His breath came in short gasps. He never expected this to happen, he never expected that the spell he found in his Potions book would result to something like this.

Unable to help Malfoy, Harry ran with shaking legs out of the trophy room. He kept shouting for help, but his fear made him ignore the obvious: no one would hear him at this time of the night. Where was Hagrid? Wasn't he supposed to come back after a few hours? Why are all the portraits empty? Why did it seem that the moving staircases did not want to help him? Where was everyone?

"Cutting detention, Mr. Potter?"

He never thought the day would come that he would be grateful to Snape. In a rush, he held his Professor at his arms, trying to control his breathing, trying to control his tears, trying to tell his Potions professor something.

"Ma- mal-malfoy."

With all the blood that he lost, and the fatigue from uttering a spell without a wand, Harry collapsed in the arms of his most hated Professor.

~~HPDM~~

Severus widened his eyes when Potter said Draco's name. Something was wrong, and he had to get to Draco fast. To make matters worse, the brat decided to lose consciousness right then and there. He then looked at the boy, and he noticed bite marks on his neck. Blood came out of the two small wounds, and Severus suddenly knew what happened.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the air beside him move. "Oh dear, he lost consciousness. Would you like some help with that?"

With surprisingly gentle arms, he gave Harry to his companion. "Take him to the infirmary. He has lost a lot of blood."

His companion took Harry in his hands. "Will do. What do you think will happen from this night?" The other person did not expect Severus to answer, for he left towards the infirmary with the question still hanging in the air.

When he was alone again, Severus realized a grave mistake. He never knew where his two students spent their detention. He thoughts about Draco turned from bad to worse, but then he looked down at the floor and saw blood.

Right. He only had to follow the trail of Potter's blood. With renewed hope, he ran with his age-old muscles, and followed the blood. He went down two flights of moving staircases, ran past empty portraits, and went straight to the Great Hall.

When he went inside, he saw that the line of blood led towards the small door at the back. Severus muttered a curse and he promised that he would get Hagrid for this. Students were forbidden inside the trophy room. It was not just filled with trophies from competitions; it was also filled with trophies of the different kind, trophies of dark nature. There was one trophy in particular that scared Severus.

The trophy that Salazar Slytherin himself hunted, the head of a centaur that cursed Salazar before he was beheaded. No one knew what the content of the curse was, but people only knew one thing: it made people lose control of themselves, and for Draco's situation, that would be a bad thing.

Full of protective spells on himself, Severus went inside the trophy room.

As soon as he went inside, the smell of blood seemed to permeate. Severus hurried down the staircase and saw Draco lying on the ground, motionless. The Head of Slytherin House noticed with a start that he knew this spell.

Immediately, he knelt beside Draco and sang a song that could be identified with the sirens. The tune was beautiful, and it seemed to heal Draco's huge wound across his chest. Severus lost his prim posture when he noticed that Draco would be all right.

With careful arms, he carried his godson towards the Infirmary. Many thoughts crossed his mind, but one needed confrontation. The silence served to make him think more, and his face paled when he realized the implications of this event.

When he arrived at the Infirmary, he found Poppy fussing over Potter. The noise of the door alerted the matron, and when she looked at Severus, she gave a look of defeat. Somehow, he realized what she meant; she was never surprised when these two students would be sent to the Infirmary, both hurt either emotionally or physically.

Poppy prepared the bed a few feet away from Harry; she would not need to wake up next morning with screaming in her Infirmary. She motioned Severus to put Draco on the bed. He was covered in blood, but when she checked, there was no wound where the blood could have possible come from.

She noticed that Severus was about to leave, so she asked him, "Have you seen Ms. Lovegood, Severus? The poor girl brought Harry all the way here; I was too busy checking up on Harry that when it was turn for her to be examined, she already left."

Severus did not look at Poppy as he answered her question, he simply opened the door, and before he went out, he replied,

"I haven't met her on the way. I just asked her to bring Mr. Potter here."

The door closed, and Hogwarts was once again filled with silence.

~~HPDM~~

**Wow. I never thought I would write such a long chapter. Oh well, the New Year does change people, doesn't it? Your reviews and critique are very much appreciated. I hope you realized something by the time you finished reading this chapter. :D**


End file.
